


Call Me "Wendy"

by sandy_s



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandy_s/pseuds/sandy_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: PG<br/>Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss owns all.<br/>Summary: For myfeetshowit. A Spara drabble. I've never written the pair, and you write them so well, so I do apologize if this sucks...*HUGS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me "Wendy"

He always calls her _Glinda_.

She doesn’t understand why. She doesn’t like frilly pink dresses nor does she wear giant hats, and she certainly doesn’t carry a wand. About the only thing she has in common with the witch from the Wizard of Oz is the ability to use magic.

So, one day, her soft curves curled against his lean form, she asks him about the nickname.

Caressing her hip, he says what draws him is her lightness, her quiet strength that radiates despite her introversion. 

Her calm quiets him when he is bouncing off the walls like a seven-year-old boy with ADHD. He slows down to pay attention because he sees the subtle value in the gentle words she uses. He knows if he doesn’t pause, he’ll miss something important. . . something he doesn’t want to miss. 

Usually, her message reminds him what a child he’s being. Doesn’t stop him from acting like one, but it at least gives him pause.

She muses that he is like _Peter Pan_ , so she will call him _Peter_.

He frowns. _Peter_ doesn’t go with _Glinda_. 

Kissing his collar bone, she nuzzles into his neck and nods. Call me _Wendy_.


End file.
